With the development of mobile communication terminals, data communication technology using wireless communication units is enhanced. In order to perform wireless communication, the mobile communication terminal receives a request signal transmitted from an external device (for example, a mobile communication network for wireless communication or an external Bluetooth device for Bluetooth communication) at certain intervals. The interval may be set at various time periods (e.g., 1.28 sec, 2.56 sec, etc.). The mobile communication terminal performs a page scan to receive the request signal from the external device.
When the mobile communication terminal has performed the page scan and a communication mode is set, the mobile communication terminal consumes more power when the communication mode is in a set state than when the communication mode is not set. Therefore, the mobile communication terminal has a disadvantage in that its run time is shortened.